


The 4th Wall series [podfic]

by entanglednow, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Humor, I think poor Sam is scarred for life, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sam's fault, really. It had just been research. Then it got way out of hand. Or, in which, fanfiction takes over their lives for better and for worse. [podfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 4th Wall series [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Browser History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151686) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Files include blooper reel. This is a repod, as well, meaning that someone else already made a podfic of this, but I got quite a few requests that I repod it, and since everything entanglednow does is pretty much perfect, I saw no reason why not.

**Title** : [ The 4th Wall Series](../series/6088)

 **Written by:** [Entanglednow](../users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

 **Read by:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1/works)

 **Length** : 4hrs 5mins

 **Notes** : Includes blopper reel at the end. For lolz.

 **Pairings** : Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer

 **Tags** : Humor, so, so much humor, and romance, there's some of that too. But seriously, loling. Generally at Sam's expense.

 **Summary:** It's all Sam's fault, really. It had just been research. Then it got way out of hand. Or, in which, fanfiction takes over their lives for better and for worse. [podfic]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4mgxns3b7qq79bx/4th%20Wall%20mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jomin3fmd9lz252/SPN%20The%204th%20Wall.zip)

 **Note** : Reuploaded m4b file (for iPod's and audiobook sorting). If there are any problems, let me know.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fourth Wall [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378601) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
